Beach
by yoda the tenth
Summary: Cuddy thinks she might have to bail them out of jail again, but they are just at the beach.


Title: Untled cos I can't think of one.

Author: me

Disclaimer: House belongs to the mean people who teases us with hint and gives us nothing.

A/N: I love reading smutty, angsty fic that always seem to feature non-con and I always end up writing fluff.

Twenty minutes before the end of the work, Dr House was no where to be seen. That was expected. No interesting patients tend to mean no House. Especially on the days when he had clinic duty. What wasn't expected was the absence of Dr Wilson.

It made Cuddy think something is going on.

Because Wilson, unlike House, does not spend more effort in avoiding clinic duty than doing them. Dr Wilson actually have work ethics.

When House is missing. It simply means House is avoiding work and need to be hunted down. When Dr Wilson is missing. It means something have happened to him, he may need support and help. When they are both missing. It means House is doing something that is a) crazy b) dangerous c) all above, and he have convinced Wilson to do it with/for him.

Sometimes it may involve bailing them out jail without telling Wilson's wife.

* * *

"How come we are here?".

"Jimmy. Didn't you parents tell you? Mommy met Daddy and they had one not so bad night. After nine month, you came and gave them 18 years of hell."

Wilson just let out a long suffering sigh.

"We are on beach watch sunset. You shouldn't ask such questions." House added.

Wilson signed again. On a beach, watching sunset is not what he wanted to do. Especially not when there was a patient waiting for him in the hospital. That was two hours ago, Mr Wazir should have left.

" This is where me and Stacy first made out."

" You and stacy first made out in the back of a _strip club_"

"Where is your sense of romance?"

" Sense of romance is wasted on you." Wilson retorted. "and are you going to answer that?" Wilson asked about the phone that have started ringing.

House handed the phone to Wilson and said: "It's just Cuddy. She likes you better than me."

Wilson took the phone and fliped it on.

"House, is that you? What are you doing? What have you done with Wilson? Does he know Mr Wazir is still waiting for him?" The question were asked in statacco.

" No, this is Wilson. House is just afraid to talk to you right now." House stared at his friend in mock indignation.

"How high is the bail this time." Cuddy said resignedly, looking around her office in PPTH for her handbag, ready to ask Stacy to prepare the case for House and Wilson. And wondered if House was finally going to come overbudget for his legal fees.

"No, no, no. We are fine. Tell Mr Wazir his son is going to be fine and I am sorry but I had an emergency."

"what emergency?"

"House."

"I resent been called and emergency" House said good humouredly, "I am much more that." He put his hand out for phone. And Wilson passed it over.

"House, I have nothing to say to you?" Cuddy said.

" You could tell me what you are wearing." House could feel Wilson's eye roll.

"I got a patient with all the symptoms of schizophrenia"

"Good work, go and get a candy of Cameron."

"But her dopamine level turned out to be normal. So did all her other tests."

"Someone stuffed up the tests, boring."

"I did them myself."

"You stuffed up the tests, equally boring." House quickly disconnected and took out the battery.

"If I was attempting to be romantic. I'd throw the phone in the ocean."

"Who says I am attempting romance?"

"It may have something to do with a sunset on the beach. Oh.Is those guys setting up a table, with rose and candle on top? And I do believe that gentleman to be a violinist.

* * *

They sat on the opposite ends of the small table set up for them and the violinist have started playing. Wilson felt bemused by House's effort, "such a romantic."

"I thought I didn't have a sense of romance."

"Absolutely none," A soft grin showed there was no malice in the words.

The dinner was enjoyed in relative silence. Most of time was taken up with House smirking and leering at Wilson, and Wilson frowning at House.

"Leering does not go well with romance."

"What about gazing you lovingly and wondering how good you look naked?"

"You know how I look naked."

"Huh, but not cover in chocolate sauce."

"Yes, you have."

"What about whipped cream."

"That too."

"Handcuffs"

"Not going to happen"

"Damn."

Wilson would have said yes if House insisted and House won't insist because he is afraid Wilson will say no. House knows how far he can push Wilson, but he won't push that far, just in case he was wrong, like the other three times.

* * *

Afterward, they lied on the beach, enjoyed the moonlight and each other. Wilson went home, telling his wife he had to work late.

House just went home.

Cuddy wonders if they know what they are doing.


End file.
